Ran Inu: Wild Dog Of The Western Lands
by NickNova
Summary: Ranmaru returns to Ryoko. TsukiRyuu finds alingment and Tenchi is confused. Chapter 6 after 3 years. Ranma 12 Tenchi Inu Yasha.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IF YOU READ IT ANYWAY DON'T LEAVE A BAD REVIEW AND BLAME ME.  
  
Prolog: Ran-Inu Wild Dog Of The Western Lands  
  
  
Ranma was having a bad day he didn't get any sleep last night and even when he did catch some shut eye, he had nightmares about some dude with yellow cruel eyes with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and it seem that guy always ignored him and he was always trying to impress the man in his dream. Then Ryoga had attacked at night which woke up everybody in the house once he pounded the fool flat Akane had punted him somewhere in Tokyo and took Ryoga's side over his. Then he had to walk all the way back to the dojo in his boxer's and tee-shirt and it was COLD outside by the time he got back to the dojo it time to go to school.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
  
Silence was her answer, Ranma was walking on the ground behind her seemingly ignoring her and everything she did his eyes we're bloodshot he was slightly hunch over his hair was loose laying on his back.  
  
  
Ranma felt like shit. He hadn't got any sleep he barely got breakfast this morning and his pop's stole half of that. Well atleast he wasn't female.  
  
  
  
*Splash*  
  
  
"Damn" He swore and glared at the little old lady that dared to throw water at him almost everyday.  
  
  
So now he was female.  
  
  
"Ranma let's go to Dr. Tofu and get some hot water"  
  
"Nah forget about it"  
  
Akane look like Ranma had just grown another head.  
  
  
"Pervert"   
  
"Whatever" Ranma has heard her call him that so much in the last 2 years that he didn't care anymore. He'll usually reply with his usually insults but he just didn't feel like it today.  
Those dreams he had last night we're so vivid it was like he was there watching the guy with those two red stripe's on each side of his face It was amazing the skill he had with the sword and the raw amount of Ki (what he thought was Ki) the guy was putting out was tremendous.  
  
Ranma push the thought aside for now and entered the school ready deal out punishment to the first ID 10 T who say's something stupid.  
  
(0_0),,!,  
  
Of course he had to knock Kuno up side the head a few times to leave him alone the rest of the day.  
  
He had to strike Ms. Hinako's pressure points before she would stop draining him his battle aura.  
  
That of course made Akane mad/jealous/horny that he didn't touch her like so when lunch came around.....  
  
  
"RRRRaaAAnNNmMMmaaa" Akane came storming over towards the tree that Ranma always ate lunch under with her mallet held high ready to punt him into LEO. But Ranma decided that he was sick of that damn mallet a year ago.  
  
  
So when the mallet came he caught it not even paying attention to it. But when Akane's scream of pure terror caught his ear he finally look up from his bento to see his hand glowing a soft green and had melted her mallet (and scared the shit out of her but she wouldn't admit to Ranma) a few seconds after it touched.   
  
Ranma just stared at his hand still glowing a soft green.  
  
"Dokkasu" The words we're barely heard but once said Ranma remembered where he'd seen the attack in his dream the man grasp his enemies sword and instantly melted the sword and then sunk his hand into the humans chest melted it away and move on to slaughtered the rest of the army before him without even drawing his sword.   
  
  
Ranma closed his hand and will the poisonous gas away. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to destroy his bento. He'll have to try the technique again later.  
  
  
'Hmmm i wonder if Akane will attack me with her damn mallet now maybe this time it'll be her arm.   
  
No one saw the three black lines that appeared on his face around the bottom of his jaw.  
  
,!,,(0_0)  
Later that day.  
  
Ranma was in the dojo practicing the technique he remembered from his dream the "Dokkasu" attack was a very powerful poison that seeped from his hand and melted whatever he touched. So the training dummies setup in the corner had his fist scorches in then along with the impressions of where he just grab and let the poisons melt the wood.  
  
Ranma could will the poisonous gas away and he could intensify he just needed to find out how the stuff work in a real fight, too bad his favorite punching bag wasn't around now.  
  
As he walked out of the dojo and into the backyard to practice his aerial kata he saw a familiar figure of the lost boy....  
  
"Yo P-chan you lost again?" Ranma knew this would Ryoga's attention he needed to practice anyway.  
  
Jumping over the wall yelling his favorite battle phrase  
  
"Ranma prepare to die".  
  
"Oh shut up just get over and play punching bag like always"   
  
"Today is the day you die Ranma for embarrassing sweet Akane-chan."  
  
Ryoga lead off with a vicious right hook that held mountain cracking strength behind it but of course Ranma just dodge around the lost fool.  
  
"Stop running Ranma and fight like a man"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ryoga next swing was caught by Ranma's right hand and was quickly scorched leaving searing marks of five fingers on his hand. (i.e.:Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's wrist while he was swinging Tetsusaiga)   
  
"Damn you Ranma" Ryoga had no idea what the hell Ranma just did to him but it hurt like hell. He glanced at Ranma right hand and could see it glowing a soft green and Ranma was acting more calmer then ever not shouting out insults like usual. Ryoga was frightening Ranma wasn't even this calm when fighting Saffron.  
  
"Come Ryoga" Ryoga unsheathed his Umbrella from his pack.  
  
  
"Die Ranma" Ryoga charged in swinging his metal heavy as hell umbrella. Going in for the kill Ryoga swung his umbrella in an overhead arc straight for Ranma's head but he hit nothing, but air matter of a fact he didn't even see Ranma move.  
  
"Arrghhh" Ryoga was kicked straight in the side and found himself flying towards the Tendo's wall where he collapsed before he succumb to the flaring pain in his side he looked up and saw Ranma in front of him with his right glowing a cruel green he recognize now poised for a death strike or what he thought was Ranma he had ankle length black hair with 3 black stripes on the bottom his jaw on each side of his face a blood red crescent moon on his forehead his canine teeth were slightly longer now and his eyes took on a golden color with slittled pupils.  
  
"Pathetic" Ranma spat at him.  
  
Ranma was feeling weird he had never felt so strong and fast before he kicked Ryoga with all his strength because that's what it usually took to put down the lost boy. Now the kick made Ryoga fly threw the wall and he felt the crack if not break 4 of the lost boys ribs and now he found himself bent over Ryoga with his hand pose for another strike to knockout the pig so he wouldn't bother him anymore today, when he felt his body changed he felt like he was being surrounded by his aura so he just shrugged it off he was about to finish the fight when...  
  
"Ranma no Baka"  
  
He was punted into LEO.  
  
"Uncute Tooooomboyyyyyyyy" He never felt the magic repressed his demon blood. 


	2. Ch 2

Ran-Inu Wild Dog of the Western Lands  
  
Disclaimer: if you think i own characters then your stupid.  
  
WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IF YOUR HUNG UP ON CORRECT PUNCTUATION KEEP MOVING!!!!!!  
  
http://novamaru.tripod.com Updates will be here  
  
"RIN RINNNNNN" Ranma shot up from his nightmare covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. The dream had seem so real the woman he felt so close to her and love her like a sister, But somehow watch her die of old age he couldn't understand he had known her since he was no more then a pup.  
  
'A pup? Why in the hell would i refer to myself as a pup'  
  
'Gasp' "R--- anma are you okay?" Ranma look up to see the concern face of Kasumi.  
  
"Yeah Kasumi-Chan I'm okay just had a weird dream thanks for asking."  
  
"Alright goodnight Ranma-kun"  
  
With that Ranma drifted off back to the sleep  
  
In the morning everybody had came down stairs for breakfast.  
  
When they got to the table everybody just stared at Ranma even Genma who would usually would digging into his food Saotome style.  
  
"What" Ranma ask in a cool calm voice   
  
Nabiki just pointed.  
  
Akane just looked mad.  
  
Kasumi was just oblivious.  
  
Soun just cried.  
  
Genma spoke "Boy what are doing wearing makeup? Like some silly girl"  
  
"Make up, what are you talking about old man?"  
  
Nabiki handed him a small hand mirror that she pulled out of no where.  
  
Ranma blinked as he look in the mirror and saw the blood red crescant moon on his forehead and the two long jagged purple stripes on his face.   
  
"What the hell?" Ranma gasped as he saw the stripes on his wrist  
  
"Hello Ranmaru." a voice said from out of nowhere   
  
Suddenly Ranma was assaulted with memories from hundreds of years in the past. He shut his eyes tight and slammed his head into the floor fighting the memories.  
  
"These marks are my heritage as the heir to the western lands" Ranma said in awe.  
  
Everybody just blinked at that, when the hell did Ranma become heir to Western lands, what the hell are Western lands?  
  
"Come Out Cologne i know your there."  
  
"Hello Son-In-Law"  
  
Cologne pogo-ed into the room followed by Shampoo and Mousse and 15 other Amazon warriors.  
  
"Or should i say Ran-Inu Wild dog of he Western Lands"  
  
"Ran-Inu i haven't heard the name in...?" Ranma looked puzzled "How long has it been?"  
  
"200 years." Cologne replied giving a wry smile.  
  
"What Airen talking about Grandma."  
  
"You think this human body can contain my Youki Cologne?" Ranma ask coldly looking directly at Cologne  
  
"My Lands were under attack before I was defeated Cologne what happened to my sisters?" Ranma ask as he stood up   
  
"What are talking about boy the Saotome's don't own any land." Genma said truly not understanding  
  
"Your son is dead Genma." Ranma said unemotionaly as he looked at Genma  
  
"I don't know anything about your lands." Cologne matching his tone  
  
"What do you mean my son.."  
  
"Quiet Genma." Ranma yelled at overweight man  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Nabiki yelled catching everybodies attention  
  
"Explain it to them Cologne."   
  
"200 hundred years ago Ran-Inu, A great Dog Demon attack the three kingdoms." She waited for everybody to take this in "He attacked us and forced us to become allies with our enemies, he was defeated when the Phoenix King Saffron sacrifice himself with a massive discharge of his power and gave us enough time to create a ward with enough power to sealed the demon, but fifty years ago the ward lost all of its power the demon was set loose once to ravage the three kingdoms, this time instead of sealing him, one of our elders had found a spell to be rid of the demon." She paused and look at Ranma  
  
"The only way to do was turn him into a human." Cologne pointed at Ranma "But the spell is not powerful to keep him one forever."  
  
"You mean that pervert is a Demon"? Akane asked furious as always  
  
"He is Sesshoumaru's eldest child." Everybody currently in the room gasp they had heard the legend's of Inu Yasha and the Miko Kagome.  
  
"So what do we do to get Ranma back." angry chick asked timidly  
  
"Ranma is not gone but he will be soon unless Cologne here removes the my Youki limiter." Ranmaru said looking at Cologne   
  
When Cologne didn't answer Genma took the initative.  
  
"Wheres my son demon." He said hollering at the demon  
  
"Fool I'm Ranma or whether his true self I'm Ran-Inu my memories and powers has been sealed in this soul for years now." His eyes repeatedly went from stormy blue to feline like amber and back again.   
  
"Look at me being held in check by a ward of little power, my father must be rolling in his grave knowing his eldest is being controlled by humans." His eyes were a pale red now and anger was rolling off him in waves.  
  
Ranma continued talking "My lands are ravaged my kind are extinct. Japan is overrun with humans." Ranma eyes returned to there natural amber color and took on a distant look. "I wonder how my mother is doing."  
  
"Your mother?" This was a newcomer a Ms. Nodoka Saotome called by Nabiki  
  
"Yes, my mother was a beautiful woman and a full blooded Youkai, she had beautiful raven black hair and red eyes i always believe she was a wind dragon of some kind." Ranma look back at Nodoka and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm guessing Ms. Saotome has been brought up on the current problems." He looked around and found Nabiki looking at him with what he determined to confusion and desire?  
  
"Where's Ranma." Here was soft but carried a commanding tone.  
  
"Ranma doesn't exist he was just a container for me. I'm Ranmaru Heir to the Western Lands, I was looking for more land to conquer when i encountered Jusenkyo valley and was defeated my soul and power were sealed away until 18 years ago when your son was born." Ranmaru said coldly looking to see the woman flinch  
  
Cologne chose to speak next "Why did you attack our valley if you already had your own land to rule?" This question had always confuse her  
  
He just looked at her liked she just ask the dumbest question in the world.  
  
"The Western Lands were conquered by my Grandfather my father never had the ambition to take over more territory and i did." He walk over to the 'porch' and sat down staring at the Koi pond. "I wanted to be superior to my father in every way possible." After awhile he said "And i was i could defeat him when i was only half his age, I even created my very style of fighting style." And this was true while his father was taught by one of the greatest sword master SaSasha, Ranmaru had mixed the styles together with other ancient sword styles told by ancient scrolls  
  
"When i had surpassed my father i set a goal for myself to surpassed my grandfather. The Taiyoukai, the only way to do that is too conquer land and i felt Jusenkyo would suite my needs."  
  
"I have not been apart of my son's life for very long and now I've lost him again." The woman voice was soft and carried love only a mother could convey  
  
Ranma looked at Cologne and Cologne sigh "Elder remove this limiter if you want Ranma to return to this life of hell. Your lands are your to keep my own ambition has remove my sisters from this world."   
  
Cologne made a vague sign in the air and a few mumblings and Ranmaru felt the pesky limiter die.  
  
"A sincere heart." And Cologne with the rest of the Amazons including Shampoo.  
  
Ranmaru stood and motion for Nodoka to follow him.   
  
"Come." When they reach the backyard Ranmaru held his palm up and a blue energy ball appeared in his hand and it grew to alarming size everybody in the house could feel the immense coming from the large energy ball  
  
"Think about your son Nodoka, his features and his personality and the love you had for him." Ran said as held the large ball of energy in his hand  
  
When he felt she was finish he laid the energy ball on the ground and motioned for Genma to come near. When Genma got there he had them both touch the ball, when they touch the ball of energy it pulsed.  
  
"Step back." Ran ordered as the ball exploded violently   
  
When all the smoke and everybody got a good look, there was a body lying on the ground, it a baby Ranma around 5 years old.  
  
"Nodoka this is your second chance to raise him."  
  
"Ra...." Nodoka was about to speak but when she saw the demon looking to the sky she look up to try to see what he was looking at, when suddenly it came flying past her eyes and sunk deep into the ground she could now see it was a hilt.  
  
"Toukijin." Ranmaru raise the sword from the ground  
  
Ranmaru smirked it was his Toukijin, Cologne must have had it after all.  
  
"What is that Ran?" Nodoka ask after she had picked her little boy from the ground   
  
Almost everybody was frightened the sword had fell from sky almost cleaving Nodoka in two and pulsed with a deadly power. "This is my father's blade the Toukijin, my father gave it to me when my abilities had surpassed his. It has only one equal in power and i do not know if that sword even exist in this time."  
  
Ranma grab the long blade and slipped it in his belt and turn around and started walking towards the end of the yard.  
  
"Ran?" Nodoka questioned  
  
Ranmaru already knew what she was asking "Enjoy your son Nodoka and don't let Genma get one his dirty claws on him." Ran-Inu continue walking right out the Tendo compound his black silk pants billowing in the wind  
  
Ryoko was not her usually wild self today or for the last week, Tenchi had hurled some insults and really let her know what he of his everyday life.  
  
Flash Back   
  
"You leave Lord Tenchi alone, you you monster woman." Ayeka was fuming Ryoko had just floated down and landing in Lord Tenchi's lap.  
  
"Oh my DARLING Tenchi will tell me when to stop."  
  
"Stop" Tenchi voice came almost as a whisper but Ryoko heard him.  
  
"Both of you just stop please, I'm so sick of this everyday i almost feel sick when i see you." Tenchi just shook his head it was time to end this madness that had gone on for far too long   
  
Ryoko got up off his lap and just walk into the woods without even a second word. Tenchi had been complaining had been avoiding for almost a month and now she knew why.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Damn." Ryoko screamed and threw an energy ball at a tree totally destroying it.  
  
"SHIT why can't i ever do anything good enough to please him." Ryoko screamed to the sky while sending another energy blast into the ground.  
  
She had tears slowly dripping for her beautiful amber eyes. I voice broke her out of her self torment.  
  
"Maybe because your too good for him." Ryoko snapped her head around to see a figured walking out of the wood he had long rich raven hair down to his ankles his black pants and blood red shirt billowed in unfelt wind.  
  
"Who are you if your here to hurt Tenchi you'll have to go through me." Ryoko was back her battle armor had been summoned and the ball of energy she had prepared had been turned into a sword.  
  
Ran-Inu drew the Toukijin and looked into the sad but beautiful eyes that were so much like his. "So we're you demon locked in that cave all those years." Ranma took on distant look  
  
"Wha?" Energy sword blinking of existence with her concentration blown.  
  
"Ran." His name came as a whisper out her mouth she now remember the only friend she had before Tenchi the young dog demon who always stop by and talk to her but the most unusually thing as that he could hear her and see her as she cast her astral form out of the cave.  
  
"Ryoko." Suddenly he slam into the ground only to lookup and see a crying Ryoko hugging him and muttering something he couldn't understand.  
  
Ryoko had started remembering the days he would came by the shrine and talk with her for weeks at a time. He would have freed her. She remembered him trying....  
  
(0_0) Flashback  
  
The Toukijin blaze to life more powerful then ever before.  
  
"I will free you Ryoko." He looked up to see her astral form was gone, he jump into the air and unleashed a massive wave of yellow energy at the cave only tearing through the gate but stopping when it hit cave, he tried again and again and again he even took his true form and tried to destroy the cave he poured of so much poison in his frustration the grass stopped growing.   
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko."   
  
"It's okay Ran, I'm just happy to have to someone to talk to."  
  
(0_0) End  
  
Hours later Ranmaru carried Ryoko back to the shrine.  
  
She was asleep in his arms.   
  
Ranmaru Looked down to the figured that slept in his arms they had talk about everything from when he tried to conquer Jusenkyo valley all the way up too his life as Ranma Saotome.  
  
She talked about the last few centuries in the cave and then the boy named Tenchi and Kagato and her mother Washu all the way up until why she was out in the forests destroying trees.  
  
"Ryoko you are the most beautiful and compassion woman i have ever met." He kissed her on the cheek and leapt into the air.  
  
*(0_0);;;  
  
NOVAMARU 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inu Yasha or Tenchi Muyo; they are products of their respective company   
  
Ran-Inu: Wild Dog of the Western Lands  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Tenchi you can not be distracted during battle." Katshuhito recognize the worry for Ryoko inside of Tenchi's movements, they were slow and left holes in his defense.  
  
"I know grand-pa, but she's been gone all day and before she left I said some pretty nasty things to her." Tenchi looked to the forests and sighed again.  
  
"I see" The man once known as Yosho looked up at the sky with the sun glinting off his glasses Tenchi couldn't see the emotions that warred inside his grandfather  
  
"Ryoko is a strong woman, Tenchi she'll be back." He brought his sword to bear "Let's get back to practice."  
  
The sparring was amazing as they dance across wooden pegs that rose out of the ground. The clacking of their bokken's was only thing heard as they attacked, defended, and counter attack. The sparring was ending quickly as Tenchi saw a strange exotic man walking towards the shrine with an unconscious Ryoko in his arms.  
  
The man was tall at least 6 ft 2 with a slender looking build still hidden under his oversized clothes, his eyes were what disturbed Tenchi the most they were amber color just like Ryoko's.  
  
He moved like warrior and sword by his side finish the whole effect.  
  
"What did you do to Ryoko?" Tenchi ask the exotic man while reaching for the Tenchiken  
  
The exotic looking man didn't say anything his facial expression was cold.   
  
The strange man had weird stripes on his face; they were two long purple stripes under his eyes and a Red Crescent moon on his forehead. His hair was long and black in color and almost ankle length with bangs that almost covered his red moon.  
  
"You don't deserve her love." He spoke as he sat Ryoko down gently as if she was a porcelain doll and would break at the moments notice.  
  
Only Katshuhito actually recognize it.  
  
"W--What are you talking about?" Tenchi knew Ryoko had feelings for him but he figured it was more like a crush then anything else.  
  
'The fool didn't even know she loved him.' He thought angrily   
  
Ran eyed the boy he looked very capable and from the way his training was going he looked to be able to handle himself in battle against a normal person.  
  
But Ranmaru was anything but normal; he was Ranmaru eldest son of Sesshoumaru and heir to the Western Lands, full blooded Japanese Demon Dog.  
  
"What did you do to Ryoko?" Tenchi bellowed as the Tenchiken ignited with a blue blazing light from the hilt.  
  
Ran didn't look impressed as he continued to walk forward in a threatened manner.  
  
Tenchi couldn't take it anymore the way this guy move and walk it pissed him off.  
  
So he attacked.  
  
Ran smirked as the boy rushed forward the power coming from his sword was nothing to laugh, but his speed was ridiculous. Did he actually expect to hit him at that speed?  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe it right as he was about to cut the guy he disappeared and reappeared behind him.  
  
"Do you even know how to use that thing boy?"   
  
Tenchi didn't reply as he rolled to right and took a defensive stance but the guy was gone.  
  
"Looking for me Tenchi?" Tenchi looked up to see the guy in the air his long black hair billowing behind him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tenchi looked around but his grandfather was gone.  
  
"This is for Ryoko." and to Tenchi's surprise the man disappeared and reappeared a millisecond later sword blazing a dark energy raise to strike.  
  
The world around Tenchi exploded.  
  
When the dust cleared the sword was stopped barely inches from his face a cackling blue shield protecting him.  
  
"Grandpa." Tenchi gasped if his grandfather was getting involved it must be very serious  
  
"Tenchi attack now." Katshuhito spoke as he tried to push the sword back  
  
"You stop my Toukijin." His face was expressionless but his voice carried some amusement  
  
"But to push me back is impossible." Ranma sneered as he jumps back into the air where he leveled out and waited.  
  
"Yosho." Ranmaru sneered as his eyes adjusted to see past the illusion  
  
"You're the one that locked Ryoko in that dark cave all those years ago." The Toukijin blaze to life now reacting to his anger  
  
"How do you know all this stuff about us?" Tenchi ask while standing in a jurian sword stance  
  
Ran dove at them full speed sword-blazing raise for an overhead strike.  
  
"Ryoko told me."  
  
The fight was incredible Tenchi was barely holding his own against this monster. Yosho remembered the feel of this power before.  
  
"Lord Tenchi" Ayeka couldn't believe it Tenchi was losing, the top half of his jurian battle suit was barely there and he was bleeding from multiple wounds from air pressure alone, and her guardians did little to help except annoy the stranger attacking her love.  
  
'Enough of this' Ranmaru thought   
  
The finishing move was quick he was parrying the strike and blocking to the best of his ability when the monster reach out and grab his shoulder.  
  
"Dokkasou" The voice was soft and sounded amused  
  
Tenchi shoulder exploded which caused him drop the Tenchiken he was about to reach for it when the tip of his enemy's sword brushed against his neck.  
  
He was about to die.  
  
Or so he thought before he felt the Tenchiken yanked from his fingers.  
  
The true battle begins now.  
  
Yosho charged at the monster, he had thought at first that Tenchi could defeat the exotic looking man and drive him away but not even half way through the fight Katshuhito recognize that the man was playing with Tenchi.  
  
The warriors clash together, swords sparking with intensity as they push against each other.  
  
Ran was tired of the strength test and jump high into where he leveled off raising the Toukijin above his head.  
  
"The difference between a student and a master obvious in most situations." The sword started glowing with a light blue aura "Lets see if you're truly a master." He swung the sword slowly sending massive waves of yellow energy at the ground.   
  
Yosho now knew who he was facing he could feel the power now and he recognize it as something that would utterly destroy his shield so he brought a light hawk to bare in front of the Tenchiken.  
  
When the dust cleared Yosho was unharmed, but the ground behind him was gone ripped to shreds.  
  
The Tenchiken bluish blade blinked from existence, as Katshuhito spoke.  
  
"Why are you attacking this ancient shrine demon?"  
  
Ran floated to ground silently.  
  
Ran walked to where he placed Ryoko down and picked her up.  
  
"I was simply bringing Ryoko home." His voice was cold as he looked upon Ryoko's face  
  
"Who are you?" Tenchi voice was in amazement the stranger defeated him and then went on to come out completely even with his grandfather using the Tenchiken  
  
"I'm Ranmaru, Heir to the Western Lands."  
  
Tenchi gasped he remembered hearing tales of Ran-Inu the dog demon and eldest son of the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why were you trying to kill me and my grandfather?" Tenchi had to know why this demon would just come out of nowhere and attack them  
  
That was when Katshuhito spoke up.  
  
"He wasn't trying to kill us Tenchi just testing your ability to protect Ryoko." Tenchi looked completely puzzled by this.  
  
"Grab Ayeka and lets get something to eat."  
  
Ayeka was knocked unconscious from the last demon wave Ranmaru had sent at Yosho. Tenchi picked her off easily in his arms and softly walked after his grandfather and demon.  
  
All In All just another weird day in the life of Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Looking forward to Sasami's cooking Tenchi jogged a little to catch up with the pair.  
  
Inside he lab Washu cackled in glee.  
  
"A Dog Demon and full blooded."  
  
Guinea Pig  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry this took so long I just couldn't find the inspiration to work on this fic very often. It's short I know sorry.)   
  
Novamaru19@yahoo.com  
  
Sesshoumaru18@yahoo.com 


	4. Ch 4

Ran-Inu: Wild Dog of the Western Lands  
  
Ch 3  
  
'The woods have always been my companion since I was a pup. It was like a silent friend that he could always count on to be there.' Ranmaru thought as he walks through the forest close to the Masaki home and shrine.   
  
His body wasn't working the way it use to, his Youki use to be like a raging river begging to be cut lose on the nearest human or Youkai that aggravated him, but now it was a calm river that sway and flowed around objects instead of beating them out of the way.   
  
Ranmaru hadn't felt this weak since a battle he'd fought with a dragon from China that was trying to take over the Western Lands. He'd had almost died in that battle against the great dragon of Iron Mountain.  
  
Ran reach down and laid hand on the Toukijin, the blade was not the same blade his father had carried before Ran himself was born; this blade was a mixture of his youngest sisters fangs and scales and his very own fangs. Ever since the Toukijin had been changed it always responded to his power and his emotions, but before the blade could barely be controlled with even 1/3 of his power focused on it, when his father used the demon sword he would focused small amounts of Youki into the blade and sword would amplify the energy when unleash on his opponent. Now the blade had the potential to hold extreme amounts of Youkai energy.  
  
Ran looked over his left shoulder and sigh. "I'm not even in full form yet." He flexed his fingers while looking at his toxic claws and the stripes on his wrists.  
  
"Full form, then demon you shall die NOW." a group of maybe twelve people jump out into the opening brandishing swords and other strange weapons even ran couldn't identify  
  
"You humans are nosey I've heard you coming since I started walking through this forests." Ran sigh as he continues to walk "Just leave now or forfeit your lives to Ranmaru ruler of the Western Lands." Ran liked the title it had been awhile since he used it and he hope the amateur hunters would leave  
  
"Ran-Inu died hundreds of years ago you tell lies." The leader of the group said  
  
Ran sighed and wearily brought a flat palm hand up facing the giant of the group with a broad sword in his hands  
  
"Dokkasou" His hand glowed a sickly green and an intoxicating mist came flooding from his claws instantly melting the man into nothing then more a pile of goop along with a few trees behind him  
  
He look over the rest of the group seeing fear plainly on their faces, except the leader.  
  
"Leave now." Ranmaru turned and kept walking through the forests  
  
"I've smelled this smell before." The leader said as the other men took off running gibbering in fear  
  
"You have?" Ranmaru look the man over "My poison is inherited from my family line and only two of my sisters could produce it." Ran looked thoughtful for a moment "Maybe you bothersome humans figured out a way to do it?" His unemotional gaze never wavered  
  
"I don't know but it was near a gang club in Tokyo." The man turned and walks away   
  
"Hmm humans get stranger and stranger every other century." Ran thought as he turned around and started walking back towards the house filled with strange people.  
  
As he got back to the house he could hear the usually screaming from Ryoko and Ayeka over the young boy Tenchi.   
  
"Hello Washu-chan." Ran said turning around to address the small scientist that was trying to sneak up on him  
  
"Ah, hello Ranmaru." Washu said slightly embarrassed to be caught  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?"   
  
"Yeah I got the information you needed in my lab along with a few surprises." Washu spoke while pulling out a weird device from her pocket and fiddling with it a bit before pressing one of its numerous buttons.  
  
Before Ran knew he was in her lab looking at a giant monitor while Washu sat in a seat in front of said monitor.  
  
"I've found your sisters based on the sample you gave me." Washu said as she pointed out they where they were  
  
"This one is very different from the other two so she could be a distant relative with a minuscule amount of blood in her but she is still a Youkai."   
  
"What's different about her?" Ran asked feeling hope welled inside but not showing it on the outside  
  
"The dominant blood seems to be a variety of draconian.," she said looking at his confuse face she spoke again "She's a dragon."   
  
She could barely see the hint of surprise on his face but it was there none the less.  
  
"Tsukiryuu."  
  
"Who?" Washu ask as she created a profile for the girl  
  
"Tsukiryuu, my youngest sister."  
  
"Moon Dragon?"  
  
"War broke out among the Northern Lands and The Western Lands because of a misunderstanding between my father and the Northern Lords daughter Asaryuu." Ranmaru in the chair that materialized behind him  
  
"Many Youkai died on both sides and even more humans died when they entered the campaign, but when both sides lost very important members of the royal family the war ended with a treaty and an agreement." Ran smiled remembering when his mother told him and the faces she made, and words she spoke about the part coming up  
  
Washu had been the taping the entire conversation so far and was waiting on him to continue.  
  
"The agreement was to have the heir of the Western Lands and heir of the Northern Lands produce a heir thus linking the lands in unity." Ran gave a ghost of a smile remembering the ranting his mother did after she told him the story that his father never bothered to tell her "But with the sealing of Ryukousei and the death of Inutashio the agreement was thought to be forgotten and it wasn't brought up again until me and my two sisters were born."  
  
Washu raise an eyebrow thinking about it.  
  
"You can imagined the conversation between my mother and father when the beautiful Asaryuu showed up and demanded the North have an heir."  
  
"She didn't have any other siblings that could produce a heir?"   
  
'The amazing history of this back water planet continues to amaze me' Washu thought   
  
"No Ryukousei was killed by Inu-Yasha before he could produce another child after he was sealed."   
  
"Inu Yasha?"   
  
"My fathers half brother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I should have been able to feel her by now unless she's hurt or learned of a way to hide her power." Ranmaru looked at the spot his sister was located  
  
"Why is that?" Washu ask truly curious about his reasoning  
  
"She's powerful, even in her human like form her Youki was monstrous and could be felt for miles away." Ranmaru smirk at Washu clearly proud of his baby sister.   
  
"Where is she at?" Ran said pointing to the screen with blinking dots  
  
"Hmm, she's in a remote part of China called.."  
  
"The Bayankala Mountain Range." Ran gasp as the memories of Ranma held flooded his mind  
  
"Ran are you ok? What's wrong?" Washu asked trying to shake him out of his present state  
  
"I have to go my sister is in danger." Ranmaru said while mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner   
  
'Of course she was coming to find me, I'm such an idiot I've left my sister in the hands of my enemies for lord knows how long' Ranmaru went on mentally berating himself as walk through the portal Washu had opened  
  
"We can help Ran all you have to do is ask." Washu said smiling at the Youkai that could only think of saving his baby sister  
  
"NO I must do this along." Ran said shifting back to his cold gaze.  
  
"Hey here's that surprise I had for you." Washu spoke softly while handing him a small box  
  
Inside were his clothes he wore before he was sealed and turned human. His white baggy shirt with black samurai armor on his chest and shoulders, along with his white and red patterned obi, and his white baggy pants that tied off at the ankle.  
  
"Thank you Washu chan."   
  
"There's something else in that box you might want as well." Washu said smiling at something as she turned and walk back into the house  
  
Ranmaru put on the clothes and armor and reaches further down off in the box and grasps a handle and pulled it out of the box.  
  
"Tenseiga" Ranmaru said in awe as he got a good look at the blade  
  
Ranmaru slid the sword into his obi next to Toukijin. Slowly he turned and walks away later becoming a white ball of energy and taking off across the sky.  
  
~~Somewhere in Tokyo~  
  
"Hey Sasha did you feel that?" a girl with long silver hair ask as she walk into a room  
  
"Yeah but he died in China along with Tsukiryuu." The girl looks sadly as she look at the full moon  
  
"I wonder what mother would have thought of us for not dying in battle as we promised to do?" The girl ask no one in particular as she look at the moon  
  
"Ranmaru would have wanted to us to stay and protect the lands Sasha, you know that." When the two girls sat down next to each other they are practically twins  
  
"We couldn't even do that Kasha." The girl yelled at her sibling  
  
"Your becoming more and more human as the years go on Sasha." Kasha spoke to her sister in a low voice  
  
"I'm sorry Kasha but the last two centuries have been VERY hard on me." Sasha said softly   
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey I wonder what he would think about you taking on a human mate."   
  
Her sister choked and sent her hate filled look.  
  
"Your so mean Sasha."   
  
~China~  
  
The white ball of energy slammed into the side of the mountain and burrowing through the mountain until it lost it momentum and unfolded to reveal a kneeling Ranmaru.  
  
"Damn Mountain." Ranmaru thought as a dizziness wave came over him  
  
They must have rebuilt it Ran thought as he unsheathe Toukijin  
  
He walks down the hall where it came to two large wooden doors that lead into the throne.  
  
With a swing of the demon sword the doors were destroyed and anyone standing next to them were evaporated.  
  
"Hello Ranmaru." came a small that held some power  
  
As Ran step further into the room he could see something was very wrong with Saffron… he was a child.  
  
"What do you want here demon?" Saffron ask as soldiers fly into the room from different doorways  
  
"My sister." Ran sneered, "Tell them to put down there swords or they will die." his voice was cold and Toukijin responded by giving off a very chilling aura   
  
"You can't command Lord Saffron Land-ling." A tall beautiful winged woman spoke powerfully as she grip her sword tighter  
  
"Kima." Saffron voice was soft but commanding   
  
Kima sheathe her sword and commanded the soldiers to do so as well.  
  
Ran slid Toukijin back into his belt   
  
"Kima take him to the levels below the dungeon." Saffron paused and turned to Ran "There aren't many of us left in this world I ask you to retrieve your sister and leave, my people deserved peace."  
  
"You've changed Saffron and may you people prosper from you change." He turned and started walking towards Kima "I wish my people had the same choice."  
  
Soon they were on there way to the lower levels with Kima leading the way, Ran slightly behind her and 2 soldiers behind him.  
  
"What happened to him girl?" Ran ask the white hair winged girl  
  
"Why do you care OUTSIDER?" Kima snarled at him  
  
"Last time I was hear he thought he was the most powerful thing on this earth and dared to challenge me alone." He paused "If it wasn't for the musk he wouldn't be here today." Ran spoke arrogantly knowing he was pissing off the girl walking in front of him  
  
"He was defeated by a boy named Ranma Saotome." she said quietly   
  
"Now he's a child." Ran would have smacked himself in the face for not remembering the battle that Ranma had with Saffron.  
  
"He was reborn."   
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
"What did you mean about your people not having the same choice." Kima quietly she had been wondering about it for awhile now  
  
"I came to this part of China, 200 years ago and attack the three kingdoms. I was defeated and now that I have returned there are no Youkai any where and you humans have took over everything."  
  
Kima stretch her wings out and spoke "I'm clearly NOT human."  
  
  
  
Ran ignored her and continued, "I can only assume that the great lords have fallen and the Youkai era, MY era is over." His emotions actually reaching his voice even surprised him  
  
In front of them now was a large door. Kima opened the door and led into a small room inside the room a girl was lying in the corner with arms tightly chained to the wall. With large black pulsing orbs on each side of her.  
  
Ran quickly destroyed the chains and the large orbs.  
  
"What are those?" Kima ask from behind him   
  
"They drain the power from a demon."  
  
"Tsukiryuu." her kimono was torn in several places but still contain her modesty  
  
"Tsukiryuu." He placed his hand on her chest and slowly pumped his Youki into her lithe body  
  
He step back as he could feel her Youki come alive and immediately swell to monstrous proportions.  
  
"Tsukiryuu, are you okay?" Ran ask as he lifted into his arms  
  
"I'm just a little hungry onii-san." The girl ask to be put down   
  
She looks over and saw the phoenix warriors cowering at her almost dragging Kima away in fear.  
  
Tsukiryuu sighed she was dirty, hungry, and even after just waking up she was still tired and weak. She hated feeling weak in over 150 years she was never considered weak  
  
"It's been over 200 years imouto." she turned around and looked at him sharply "The Youkai are gone."  
  
"Who locked me in her?" Her eyes got larger and her dirty blue hair slowly started rising as she lowered her head  
  
"They dared to lock I, Tsukiryuu away like a common human pet." Her voice was so low it was barely a whisper  
  
Ran sighed his sister was pissed and when she got mad her Youki could be felt for miles and miles around, and they did not need the extra attention.   
  
"Tsukiryuu, you will gain control of your emotions now." It was a command and she knew it  
  
"The Northern Lands have fallen into human hands and you want me to calm down?" she asked coldly as she looked him in the face with her fiery green eyes  
  
The rise of Youki had halted that's all that mattered.  
  
"Tsukiryuu." Ran looked over his shoulder and gave her a cold gaze   
  
"Fine aniue." she smirked as she knew how the word would effect him  
  
He turned to look at her and pouted slightly.   
  
They step over the phoenix soldiers that had fainted from rise of her poisoning Youki in the air.  
  
Once they were outside the Mountain he was able to get a better look at his sister.  
  
"You are a mess." Ran commented   
  
She ignored the comment and questioned him "What stop you for 200 years aniue?" She was agitated and frustrated and needed to release some anger  
  
"I was sealed for a long time and about 18 years ago I was reborn into a human. I've only been active for maybe a few days now."   
  
"You spent 18 years as a human?" she would have broke down laughing if it wasn't for the look on her brothers face.  
  
"Do you really think the Youkai are all dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what happened to them?" her angry had risen slightly at her brother distant attitude  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you not know you're the Lord Of the Western Lands?" She screamed at him feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders  
  
He just turned and continued walking with his long black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Tsukiryuu sigh her brother was always hard to understand, but after he lost a battle he would just shut the world out completely.  
  
At least her sisters were still alive maybe they could shine some light on the horrible situation 


	5. Ch 5

Ran-Inu Ch 5  
  
"Do you know where were going?" Tsuki-Ryuu ask from behind her brother  
  
"…" Ranmaru just kept walking forward regally completely ignoring his younger sister  
  
"You don't know do you." she grumbled as she dashed forward to stand in front of him with an angry look on her perfect features  
  
"No." she raised an elegant blue eyebrow "Once I found out you was alive I immediately rushed away to find you."  
  
He looked intensely into her green eyes "I will never be able to say exactly how I'm sorry for being the cause of you enslavement." He closes his eyes and tilts his head back slightly and exhaled slowly before looking at her again "I promise it will never happen again."  
  
The moment was broken by a cold chilling voice "Aww look at the loving demons."  
  
Ranmaru quickly turned holding a mask of cool indifference.  
  
"May I help you 'human'?"  
  
Said human smirk and reach into his black trench coat and pulled out a strange looking tool.  
  
"Yeah you and your bitch can back to hell." The snarled as he rushed with the tool  
  
Before he could even get close to Ranmaru he was grab by the neck and lifted off the ground by a slender tanned hand.  
  
"You fool." Tsuki-Ryuu snarled as she dugged her claws into the human's neck thick neck  
  
"Heh." the hand holding the strange looking tool lifted and was being pointed at the mixed breed's chest  
  
"Never heard of a gun huh bitch." The gasp as he pulled the trigger  
  
BOOM  
  
Tsuki-Ryuu was thrown back as her chest erupted with pain.  
  
"Tsuki-Ryuu." Ran snarled as he dash towards the human wielding the Toukijin   
  
The pulled out another weapon from his coat and open fire, the only thing Ran could do is fend off the onsault with the Toukijin.  
  
The second weapon seems to fire much more quickly then the other one. Once Ranmaru realizes this he darted forward just as the gun's ammo ran dry.  
  
"Hakaryuuha." Ran said coldly as he swept the Toukijin in an upwards swing unleashing a torrent of vicious energy destroying everything in its path including the gung ho human  
  
"You and that sword are going to attract more attention then my Youki." Tsuki-Ryuu chuckled  
  
Ran slid the Toukijin back into his obi.  
  
Her green eyes narrowed in anger as he rudely brushed passed her.  
  
"Your becoming more like father." She sneered at his back  
  
"Cold and distant."  
  
"Tsuki-Ryuu." Ran said her namely as his left hand rested on Toukijin hilt  
  
Before he could pull the sword he was assaulted with an old memory of hid father  
  
Ranmaru stood slightly behind his father Sesshoumaru as he looks upon the full moon.  
  
"Father you have called for me." Ranmaru was younger here with his ebony black hair only coming to the beginning of his back and he has a katana in his obi  
  
"Your attacks against Asa-Ryuu explain." Sesshoumaru asks coldly with his back turned still looking at the moon  
  
"She said that I wasn't worthy of being your heir." Ran said equally as cold "In front of that bitch Tsuki-Ryuu."  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally sighed; his son was not the type to let ANY offence go. 'He's like me when I was younger.' Sesshou thought  
  
"I am your heir and anyone that challenges that will meet death personally by my own claws." An aura of power erupted around Ranmaru and rotated like a twister.  
  
"Then come show me death, Aniue." Almost like slow motion Ranmaru twirled on his feet, at the same time drawing his sword and rushing at his sister with sword drawn and killer intent in his wild golden eyes  
  
'His mother named him well.' Sesshoumaru thought slightly amused  
  
The blade glowed a sickly green as Ran slashed at Tsuki-Ryuu but was startled when she suddenly caught the blade stopping it easily with her right hand while punching him in the jaw with her left hand.  
  
"That poison doesn't work on me Ranmaru-Sama." She said cocky as he flew back and landed on his feet in a crouch position  
  
"Don't get so cocky." Ran screamed as he charged  
  
He launched the sword at her and instead of evading it all together she just ducked losing sight of his position, when the sword flew overhead and she look back up she was off guard as his poisonous claws rake her face and she was punch in the jaw and caught with a side kick that broke a few ribs and sent her flying to the left.  
  
Ranmaru grinned and jumped into the air in the direction his sister had landed and they both continue the fight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." a vicious voice sneered at him  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to look at her  
  
"Why do you let them kill each other?" she screamed at him  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but turned slightly to look at her enraged face  
  
"She has to gain his respect." He said coldly as he looked away "This Sesshoumaru will not make him respect anybody, they have to earn it."  
  
By now the fight was escalating past the point of no return. Ranmaru held Tsuki-Ryuu by the neck digging his claws into her neck she smirked and grab his wrist with her left hand and bring her right hand up into elbow joint snapping his arm and making him let her go. She kicked him in his chest while he was in shock.  
  
"You idiot did you think my neck was going to broke under your pathetic strength." She scoffed but was surprise when he stood up easily snapping his arm back in place and testing the joint  
  
"I've been underestimating you Tsuki-Ryuu." His eyes turned red and with his golden pupil turning a vicious purple  
  
"This time I will stop playing with you." He was surrounded by a storm of Youki and he started changing into his true form, first starting with his amber eyes becoming wider and then taking on a fierce red color with his pupil being a dark purple, this his face elongates and the storm of Youkai energy surrounded him explodes covering the area in a blanket of dust  
  
Ranmaru howls at the moon as the dust clears revealing a large ebony fur dog with a purple moon on his forehead and a mouth full of jagged sharp teeth.  
  
"It's too late now Sesshoumaru." Asa-Ryuu smirked at Sesshoumaru   
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing   
  
Tsuki-Ryuu looked at the giant black dog standing over her "It didn't have to be like this, aniue" Her green eyes glowed bright, before turning completely black and her body literally exploded with power as she too took her true form.  
  
Sesshoumaru watch proudly as his two children transformed into a monstrous black dog and even more monstrous a white dragon and with a bluish-white mask like face with black eyes in the middle of the dragons forehead.  
  
Ranmaru leapt at the larger dragon slashing at with a ferocity that gave him his name.  
  
"Keep trying pup." The face said as the dragon opened its mouth "Bakuha." Tsuki-Ryuu shouted as the dragon unleashes a large blast Youki that cut into the ground missing Ranmaru. The two Youkai continued to fight.  
  
The demon dog latch onto the giant dragon digging his claws and poisonous fangs into the steel like dragon skin.  
  
"Ha fool my ski… what?" Tsuki-Ryuu screamed as the poison eroded her skin away enough so that Ranmaru could further rip into it leaving large gashes and gushing blood as he leapt away.  
  
The dragon's eyes pulse as Tsuki-Ryuu screamed again. "You mangy mutt you will die." The Inu-Ryuu launch itself into 300 hundred feet into the night sky before coming back down straight into the ground head first where instead of smashing into the ground it pierce the ground and continue burrowing underneath.  
  
"Nothing but a giant worm not worthy of my attention." Ranmaru growl, as he smelled the area for any sign of the large dragon.  
  
Suddenly the area beneath him exploded as the dragon latch its mouth onto black dog's foot as it rose from the ground.  
  
"Let me go bitch." Ranmaru growl as he was swung around in circles until he built enough momentum and she let him go. The giant dog went flying and smash head first into a large mountain.  
  
The dragon's mouth opened widely and yellow vicious energy slowly started appearing. "MOUKO RYUU HA" The face screamed as the dragon's mouth unleashed the yellowish energy ball surrounded by red and black lightening bolts.  
  
"KIJIN TENRAI HA."  
  
Both blasts slammed together and fought for dominance before canceling out, when the smoke cleared Ranmaru still in his demon form stood in front of his sister, his left eyes swollen shut, he was bleeding from several wounds and he wasn't putting any weight on his left leg. Tsuki-Ryuu wasn't without wounds either she was bleeding gallons of blood from the earlier wounds and the poison in her system was zapping away her strength.   
  
"Idiots." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he walk towards the fight where the two demons were about collapse from exhaustion  
  
"Hmph are you two done yet?" Sesshoumaru ask just loud enough for the two demons can hear  
  
"Father how are you going to stop us." Ranmaru growled hatred clouding his vision not truly realizing who he was talking to  
  
"I'll stop after I rip his throat out." The mask said coldly as it charged up another blast  
  
Sesshoumaru reaches over and swiftly pulled Toukijin out of his belt and held it out with the blade at a horizontal angle. He stood between the two charging beasts.  
  
"Ultimate Technique: SOURYUUHA." Pain was the last thing Ranmaru and His sister Tsuki-Ryuu felt as their bodies was assaulted and brought to the point of destruction before the technique ended  
  
"This is true power." They both heard before they were knocked unconscious   
  
Present  
  
Ranmaru was suddenly broken out of his memory by a voice screaming bloody hell.  
  
"You bastard how dare you take off without me?" Ryoko screamed as she descended from the sky in her battle suit and her sword of light posed to strike.  
  
The End for now  
  
(Author Notes: Tsuki-Ryuu is a decendent of Ryukousei who was a dragon demon that was the equal if not the better of Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's father Touga-ou. Tsuki-Ryuu is the daughter of Sesshoumaru and Asa-Ryuu who happens to be Ryukousei's daughter, Like Ryukousei, In her demon form Tsuki-Ryuu has a large dragon head with a face in the center which talks instead of the dragon head.  
  
Baku Ha= Explosive Blast  
  
Mouko Ryuu Ha= Fierce tiger blast  
  
Kijin Tenrai Ha= Fighting god thunder blast  
  
Very simple stuff.) 


	6. Chapter 6

-1(Disclaimer: As always my grammar and punctuation is not the best in the world and are in most cases don't exist. If your interested in correcting the stories let me know.)

Ran-Inumaru: The Wild dog of the Western Lands.

Ch 6.

"I could watch him forever," Ryoko thought as she sat in a nearby tree just outside the shrine. The sky was dark and clear with the moon shining brightly overhead. Ranmaru stood still as a statue only his ebony hair and archaic clothes move with the light breeze. Ryoko looked on in curiosity as he just stood there with his eyes close. She use to watch Tenchi like this sometimes when he slept, but even in his dream she know his emotions. Ranmaru the ancient Inu youkai trapped in a modern world, was completely blank to her. Suddenly with a movement even her eyes could barely see he unsheathe the Tenseiga, with a vertical slash he cut thin air.

She remember the sword was incapable of killing. During there fight after he had retrieve his sister and in a fit of anger I attack him. It was silly really, but I felt betrayed somehow that he ran off to rescue another when he had barely said a few words to me. He retaliated swiftly and ran me through with his sword, I laugh at him as he sheathe his sword and said, "If Toukijin had desired your blood I would not grant it the privilege." Then he turned and walk into the house with the strange girl in tow. I sighed a little to loud as his eyes instantly focus on me. I was busted.

"Ryoko," it must have been my mind but I swear his voice held a little affection. The wind pick beneath his feet and he levitated into the air in front of my hiding spot.

"What do you see when you look at that moon?" I blurted out. He raise a delicate eyebrow at my strange question. "I'm sor.."

"The Moon is an ancient symbol of my clan," he pointed to the marking on his forehead. "Old memories invade my mind on a night like this and my blood burns for retribution and revenge." Ryoko could see the fire in his amber eyes.

The sky above rumble and purple lightening crackled over head. "I've never seen it that color before," Ryoko commented when she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful but deadly lighting that arc and exploded in the sky above. The Youkai eyes stayed on Ryoko, He reached out for her, touching her cheek gently, her skin was as pale as his own and if she was to be believed then she was older then him. "Ran," she mumbled. I almost lost my breath as she finally turned her golden orbs towards me, unlike me, Ryoko's every emotion can be seen in her eyes. Once the weight of her glance settles over me, I run my clawed fingers through her long spiky hair. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful woman could destroy lives and civilizations. Her strength was hidden, power beyond power flowed through her.

She was similar to him in such a way that under her beautiful smile and her adventurous attitude, hid a powerful and ancient force with powers that bordered in the demon like range or even exceeded in some places. Slowly she leans forwards and with a gentleness I haven't explored in centuries, we shared a innocent kiss just as the sky above us exploded in a purple storm of energy.

"Tsuki-Ryuu," Ran muttered shaking his head slowly. "Her full power is returning," He stood swiftly. "Washu has my thanks, without her I would be force to restrain her myself," They watch as the storm exploded again and the girl could clearly be seen, in her true form, a large wing less dragon. The earth resonated as the powerful Youki was once again in alignment with the world, as soon as it started it was over, Tsukiryuu could be seen drifting toward the earth in human form once again.

"Our father would be proud," Ran said softly.

The next morning Tenchi was awoken by sounds of battle.

His Grandfather faced off against the man with long ebony hair. The air cracked and hiss as there Bokken were slash through the air with power beyond human abilities. They darted back and forth in a blur of motion, Ran realized the man had the ability to keep up with his natural speed, but what if he increased it a little. He parried the next strike and jump back to get some distance.

"I have to admit your impressive for a being such as you," The black dog said as he sheathe his bokken in his obi. "Lets see if I can push your limits," The older man smiled slightly copying the demons motion. "It's been awhile since I've seen my limits as well," Then he felt the malevolent power that rose within the demon. 'Frightening power in a earth bound creature… He might even be a match for Ryoko,' Yosho thought as he also gathered his Jurai power.

Ran could feel his face start to distort, and his base instincts rose to the forefront of his mind. '_**DESTROY THIS DAMN HUMAN, DEVOUR HIS BONES, HIS POWER IS INSIGNICANT**_.' He denied the feelings and force them back to the recesses of his mind and reached even deeper.

With some unknown communication, they both exploded forward in a blur much faster then any before. They sound was vicious and Tenchi had to cover his ears and he spied Ryoko and Washu doing much the same.

"What the hell is going on?" Suddenly a voice appeared over his shoulder. "I was wondering much the same thing."

China.

In a dark room, with light only provided by several tall candles. A young woman with short white hair, she danced in the middle of room to a music only she could hear. She sang softly and candles seem respond as they grew even taller. Swiftly she spun in a circle before her slender arm lash out with wicked looking claws. Her talons glowed slightly as they cut through the air, before they could do any damage to the structure they seem to glance off a barrier.

A smirk came to her face then as she laugh out loud, continuing her dance of death her slender arms, pale as the moon continued striking out like a coiled viper. Suddenly the barrier shattered along with the room, everything exploded in a red mist. The girl sniffed, slightly letting the sun warm her body. The world had not change much since she was captured. Opening her eyes widely she remember. Blind she was born and blind she would stay. It seem even her human handlers couldn't restore her sight. Grasping a power she hadn't used in years, she disappeared in a globe of light.

Japan

Tsuki-Ryuu sighed heavily as she felt the power rise and then disappear. "Shit… That woman is alive," then she smiled slightly. 'Maybe this new world wouldn't be so boring after all,'

(Yes after several long years this is getting an update. This story has a beginning, but it doesn't have a middle or a end. I'm going to get Ranma ½ involved again and I going to bring some villains from Inu Yasha and some interests and conflicts from the Tenchi world as well. My Tenchi knowledge was B+ when I first started this story but now I can barely remember the characters.

Next chapter I'm going to introduce another character and flesh out what happened to Sesshoumaru and Kagura as well as Asaryuu (Tsuki-Ryuu mother).

Sesshoumaru has several children, Ran Inu-Maru, Tsuki-Ryuu, New Character.

Ran is not a pure blooded Dog Demon like his father and Tsuki-Ryuu is half Dragon and Half Dog. Any questions let me know. 


End file.
